


Pup and Kit

by Underestimated_amateur



Series: Honey Eyes And a Wolf's Heart [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 8-year-old Derek, Fluff, Implied Mates, Innocence, Kid Fic, M/M, Stiles likes to nibble on his toes okay, Tired Snuggles, Werefox Stiles, baby stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underestimated_amateur/pseuds/Underestimated_amateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is eight when he first meets Stiles. Peaking over at him from the end of the bed, he stared in awe. The thing was so small and chubby with lovely pale skin covered in the cutest of freckles. The little one didn't even have hair yet, just fuzz on top of his head. And the prettiest amber eyes he's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pup and Kit

Derek is eight when he first meets Stiles, who was only a few months old at the time. Their mothers were friends, Claudia Stilinski and Talia Hale, even though normally their kind doesn't get along with each other. So, it made sense their children should meet too.

 

'They're like us, but different.' He remembers his mother's words as he scampered into the Stilinski's master bedroom. 'We are wolves, they are foxes. For years our kinds haven't seen eye to eye, but I– we, Claudia and her husband and your father and I– we like to believe we can co-exist together peacefully.' She had told him. 

He's still learning his senses, but he heard the baby's small healthy heartbeat from the front porch. He didn't wait after the door open, just raced right in. He was raised better, but he was far too excited and curious to care. The little one's real name was too hard to pronounce, so Claudia said they tend to call him Stiles.

Derek, peaking over at him from the end of the bed the little baby laid in the center of, stared in awe. The thing was so small and chubby with lovely pale skin covered in the cutest freckles. The little one didn't even have hair yet, just fuzz on top of his head. And the prettiest amber eyes he's ever seen. They reminded him of the sweet honey his mom puts in her tea. Derek's brought out of his thoughts when he's suddenly lifted up and onto the bed right next to Stiles. The baby, who had been staring off in the other direction, turned to him and smiled brightly, making a happy gurgling noise and kicked his tiny legs. Derek watched the small motion then looked back at the baby's face. Inching closer, he leans in and sniffs at the youngling's chubby neck instinctively, smelling an innocent aroma of caramel and honey dew with a tinge of a spicy sweet scent lingering with it. It's the nicest and most alluring thing he's ever smelled before. He expected the baby to smell gross, like of vomit and diapers, but that's not the case he's now learned. 

He doesn't realize he's probably too close to the baby's face until a tiny hand reaches up and grabs his nose, squeezing it. He frowns slightly, shaking his head and pulling back a bit to get his nose back. Against himself, as soon as the hand is gone he sneezes. Blinking and sniffling, he looks down at the little one who had been sent into a giggling fit by the whole thing. In the background, he can hear the soft chuckling of the adults. He huffs, not like being laughed at. Leaning back in, he bops the child on the nose and, to his triumph, the baby gives a soft little sneeze of its own. Derek grins smugly, proud of himself, while the little one crinkles its nose, kicking its small feet in frustration. Stiles must not like being teased either, Derek muses. He sits criss-cossed on his rear, watching the baby look around the room again, taking in everything. The kit, he remembers the term correctly, starts to babble, gabbing with a strange baby language incoherent to his own older ears. He doesn't understand what the little one is saying, but he listens to the child's rambles. He cocks his head to the side, watching how the baby's arms and legs move with its mouth, like it can't sit still. 

Soon the kit yawns in the middle of some rant or speech, eyes growing unfocused as its eyelids become heavier. Instead of sucking its thumb or demanding for a pacifier like Derek's seen his younger siblings do, he watches to his amusement as the baby lifts its onesie covered foot up and sticks it in his mouth, gurgling as it sucks on his toes. He laughs at the sight, but thinks it's the cutest thing he's ever seen. Without much thought Derek moves closer to Stiles, snuggling the kit and wrapping a protective arm around the fragile little thing. Stiles makes a quiet noise and drops his foot, instead one of his tiny hands curl around Derek's shirt before slowly sleep takes hold of the little baby boy, making warmth spread throughout Derek's chest. Something inside of him demands he keeps Stiles safe. Demands he keeps the small kit warm, happy, and provided for. He's not sure why he feels this way yet, but for now it's fine, and holding the little fox like this is enough. He nuzzles the baby's soft fuzzy head and gets a pleased, tired sigh in response. He's never felt more content in his entire life and it isn't long before he starts to feel tired as well. As he begins to drift off he mumbles, "Mom, I wanna marry him when I grow up."

Without seeing her reaction, he falls asleep to the soft snores of Stiles, their heartbeats in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> So when I was a baby, I never liked pacifiers and for some reason if I wasn't sucking my thumb I had my foot in my mouth. Idk I've always been weird okay. 
> 
> Anyways, comment and tell me what you think or weird little things you did as a baby! Thanks for reading.


End file.
